


Professor Professor

by Esmee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmee/pseuds/Esmee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus has a crush on his DADA Professor but he decides to ignore his feelings. The wolf has other plans. Remus/Hermione Time Fanfic One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor Professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alexander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander/gifts).



> Well this is rated a high T somewhat XD lol Hermione is 19 years old, got stuck in the past and has to be the new DADA teacher till she find a way back. Remus is 17 years of age. Remus is having trouble holding Moony back. Please review and tell me what you think. I do not and will not own Harry Potter.

It had been three months since Hermione Granger got stuck here and it had been three months since the Marauders drove her up the wall. It had been three days since he kissed her, three days her classes had been awkward when he sat in the front roll with that adorable smirk watching her tense reaction, knowing. Hermione cursed. How did she got into this mess? She could deal with hormonal teens, but a hormonal were-wolf? It was another story. Hermione picked up a piece of chalk and began to write down the class lesson for the day, on the black board by the side of her desk. Many people wondered why she doesn't just wave her wand and get it done with a simple small spell, but honestly, Hermione loved doing almost everything the muggle way. It shows her parentage, and she was damn proud of it.

She felt eyes on the back of her head once more, and she felt her cheeks flush and her breath hitched with each passing second his eyes wouldn't leave her. When Hermione was in her third-year at Hogwarts, she did have a small crush on him that seemed to go away when she reached her sixth-year while going out with Ron, she must have buried it deep because now that same man...that boy, each time she glance at him her heart soared up her chest. Each time she was around him it gotten hard to breath. Each time she was around him she found herself living a cruel fantasy. He will never be hers. She wasn't around here. She wasn't from this time. In this time, she was just Hermione Washington; DADA Professor, who recently graduated from a school in America in Witchcraft.

Hermione sat down the chalk and turned to her class dreadfully, just in time for James Potter cast a small silent spell under his desk, watching many Slytherins hair turned a bright pink, causing the Gryffindors to bust out laughing, except one Remus Lupin who broke his staring with his professor, rolled his bright blue eyes in annoyance of his friends.

Slytherins jumped out of their seat screaming and yelping, some pulled out their wands at the laughing Gryffindors ready for a fight.

She sighed, taking out her own wand and with a small spell all the Slytherin's hair turned back to their natural color.

"50 points from Gryffindor."

A gasp and silence rang throughout the class. James and Sirius flashed livid looks her way, but Hermione didn't care. The Slytherins smirked in their seat.

"You all are in your last year in Hogwarts, act your age." She directed this only at the Marauders. She should have given them a week's worth of detention, Professor McGonagall would in her place, but it was too much paper work and she was tired. She don't want to deal with them after class too...mostly Remus.

"Now, today we will learn how to use the 'Slicing Hex', pair up. Gryffindor against Gryffindor. Slytherin against Slytherin." Her voice was cold, when she instruct. She wasn't stupid. After James stunt it would be much more of a blood bath if paired up with their house.

The lesson flew past when the bell ring signalling to the students that the class was over. All of Hermione's class were dealt with for the day. She waited patiently for every student to leave so she would lock up and head back to her chambers for a glass of bandy. With no real surprise Remus Lupin stayed back once more.

Hermione almost reached to touch her lips remembering the fill of his not so long ago. This send her heart into over drive once more.

"Is there something you need Mr. Lupin?" She asked coolly as possible. His eyes flickered into a light shade of amber. Moony...

She almost grew a little frighten.

Remus leaned over her desk with a small smirk on his adorable face, making her blush under his gaze.

"Actually I do, Miss. Washington," Judging her reaction he continued, his lips inches from her's once more.

"You," with that he capture her lips once more into a soft yet dominate kiss filled with longing and need. His hand caress her cheek as warmth filled up every inch of her body. She should have wanted him to stop. She should have pushed him away. This violates everything, but her body betrayed her and soon she found herself relaxing into his kiss for the first time before kissing him back with much more passion. She didn't know how it turned out like this, them away from her desk into each other embraces. His hands went under her shirt rubbing in soft circle on her stomach making a wave full of chills down her shine. She moaned into the kiss, everything within her exploded. She needed this. She wanted him. Soon he took her shirt off of her with a wolfish smirk, before she threw off his tie.

Then everything stopped. His eyes flickered back to blue, and a look of regret wash over him taking in her state. He pulled away much to her disappointment.

"Professor, I-I-"

She growled pulling him back to her,

Damn the future.

"Shut up Remus," She captured his lips with a sudden forcefully kiss making his gasp in shock. She slipped her tongue in tasting chocolate and him and he moaned into the kiss. His body relaxed as he gave himself into the passionate kiss.

  


End file.
